Don't Pity Me (Yandere Ciel X Reader)
by Zuliet
Summary: Ciel has wanted you since he met you, and has gone through great lengths to get you - even killing Elizabeth. (Yandere!Ciel X Reader)
1. Don't Pity Me

**_A/N: This was originally in second person, sorry if it sounds weird in third!_**

"Oh, Master Ciel, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry for your loss, my lord."

"My condolences, young master."

Ciel didn't need or want any condolences, any sympathy, any pity. He had sent Sebastian out to kill her for a reason – she was in the way. Who, might you ask? Well, Elizabeth, of course. But what was she in the way of? She was in the way of Ciel getting {_}. So long as Elizabeth was around he couldn't have her, and {_} was the only thing he wanted. He craved her. Just the bat of an eyelash would send him into a tizzy, but he didn't dare tell her. So he stuck with the act of being a good friend, but the act was growing tiresome and Ciel's patience was wearing thin. He wanted {_}. He wanted her now. She was the only object he couldn't obtain; however, the path was open now that the blonde was out of the way.

Ciel sat alone in his study, the strategy for obtaining {_} not quite clear yet. He had thought just to send Sebastian to kidnap her. Ciel thought, perhaps, it'd be a less daunting task then actually wooing her. But Ciel soon found out that {_} would easily trip into his trap. Or least be a butterfly in a spider's web. She knocked lightly on the door to Ciel's study before entering, not even waiting for him to say 'come in.' He looked up at her as patiently and expectantly as he ever did, even pretending to look a little sad so as to hit her soft spot. A vague sense of guilt washed over him as he saw the tears in {_}'s (e/c) eyes; Lizzie had been a dear friend of hers, she was how {_} and Ciel met in the first place.

"Oh, Ciel," {_} said lightly, going around his desk and draping her arms around him. "I'm so sorry about Lizzie. You've already lost so much, and now you've lost her as well."

"We can only hope Elizabeth is happy where she is," Ciel lied; he actually hoped she was burning in an eternal pit of fire. {_} nodded,

"S – So how are you? Are you – ok?"

"Actually –" Ciel caught himself, unsure of what to say. This could go two ways: trap her now and say that he'll only be ok if he had her or say he's not and make an actual plan. Ciel went for the latter. Ciel sighed, good thing he didn't feel guilty about lying to her. "I'm actually very sad about Elizabeth's death." {_} squeezed him tighter, pulling his head closer to her bosom in a motherly way. Ciel smirked to himself and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two stayed like that for a few seconds then {_} spoke.

"Is there anything I can do?" It was then a plan struck Ciel,

"Will you stay the night tonight? I do not wish to be alone." {_} hesitated then nodded,

"Of course Ciel." He turned his face towards her bosom and pulled her closer, which caused her to blush; Ciel mutter his thanks between her breasts.

{_} stayed the day with Ciel, playing games of chess, strolling through the gardens and going on a picnic for lunch. The duo talked about anything, so long as it got their minds off of Lizzie's funeral and its impending arrangements. Sebastian kept an eye on {_} and his master, he pulled Ciel aside a few times and the two quietly argued for a moment before nodding in understanding and going their separate ways. When {_} asked Ciel what Sebastian wanted he said nothing and would pull her away. {_} and Ciel didn't eat much and kept quiet over dinner. Her stomach was twisted in a knot because Lizzie wasn't there. Usually the silence between she and Ciel would be filled with Elizabeth's chattering.

At ten, Ciel pulled {_} up to the guest bedroom near his that he had Sebastian prepare. He bid her goodnight then left her on her own to get ready for bed. However, {_} couldn't sleep and the violent storm outside of her window didn't help any. It was midnight when she decided to watch the storm outside, thinking maybe the wind and rain would lull her to sleep. But it didn't. {_} sat for an hour watching the winds rip through the trees outside and the rain pour down in sheets. During a large flash of lightening {_} saw something that shook her to her core: Elizabeth in her Death State, wounded and bloody. Her green eyes were dull as was her blonde hair and her form was white as snow.

"Elizabeth," {_} breathed, and her face paled. Elizabeth floated to the window and put a hand to it before she stared to write something in - in blood.

_**BEWARE**_

_**C I **_

She stopped writing when she looked behind {_} and her eyes widened. Elizabeth rapidly pointed between the word 'beware' and something behind {_}. Elizabeth screamed before disappearing into the night. {_} jumped as a hand placed itself on her shoulder and squealed as she faced the person: Ciel. His sapphire eye looked down at her with an amused light glowing in it.

"Are you alright, {_}? You look as though you've seen a ghost," he said, his tone matched his eye.

"I – I – I – Ghost – Window – Elizabeth – 'beware' – you –" she rushed, a thousand things going through her mind. Was Elizabeth telling her to – beware of Ciel? Why? Ciel forced {_} to look at him but all the thoughts kept buzzing.

"Now, what was that?"

"I – I saw Lizzie, outside my window. Well her ghost anyway and –" {_} paused and took a deep breath to calm herself. "She started writing on the window – in blood."

"And what did our Elizabeth write?" asked Ciel flatly.

"She wrote 'beware' and then –" {_} paused, shaking with fright.

"'And then' what?"

"And then – then she started to write your name, Ciel," her voice shook as she told him this and his face became grave. "I – I – it's preposterous, right Ciel?" Ciel chuckled darkly,

"On the contrary, {_}." He smirked evilly down at {_} and pushed her against the window. "She was right."

"Wh – What?" {_}'s eyes widened and Ciel leaned down.

"Elizabeth was in my way. She had to be eliminated."

"I – In your w – way? E – Eliminated?" {_} stuttered, "wh – what do you – you didn't –" Ciel smirked down at her.

"You're finally putting the pieces together," he teased maliciously.

"You killed Elizabeth," she muttered quietly, tears beginning to find their way down her face. "– Why?!"

"I wanted you," Ciel growled, shoving her harder against the glass. {_} whined in pain as his fingers dug into the upper part of her arms. "She was in my way. So I had Sebastian get rid of her."

"B – But she – she was my best friend!" she cried, tears running like flooded rivers down her face. "She was your cousin! Your flesh and blood!"

"She was loud, obnoxious, irritating little girl! I loathed her! And now that she's gone I can have you, my love."

"No you ca – won't, Ciel! I'll never love you!"

"It doesn't matter if you love me back or not, stupid girl! I'm still going to have you!" He picked {_} up and tossed her on the bed, then crawled over her. {_} cried and fought with him as he tried to remove her night dress, ultimately ending with it being ripped all the way up. Ciel eventually pulled off all of her clothes, while {_} cried – begging him to stop. Before Ciel began his fun, he pulled {_} to his chest and purred in her ear: "You're mine now."

_**Author Note: Before anyone spazzes on me about copyright: I have previously posted this on Quotev - it's under the**_** s****ame**_** username.**_

_**I'm make sure to post a note on Quotev later as well -_- *sigh***_


	2. Don't Comfort Me

Don't Comfort Me

{_} laid on her side, curled in a ball with Ciel partially on top of her. She were still a little dazed, she tried to scooch away from him but Ciel made noise, almost like a chuckle, in his sleep and pulled her tightly to his body. He nuzzled her neck with his nose before going still once more. {_}'s heart beat quickly in her chest. She felt as though she was betraying Elizabeth. Elizabeth loved Ciel with all her heart, but he had only wanted {_}. He _killed_ Elizabeth because he wanted{_} and she was in the way. Once upon a time though, {_} and Lizzie had made a deal that, if something were to happen to Elizabeth, then {_} would go with Ciel since she had no suitor of her own. {_} wasn't sure how that now applied.

Questions plagued {_}'s mind; was Elizabeth happy that Ciel could find happiness with her? Or was Elizabeth sad that he hated her so and killed her? Or was she mad? Was she mad at {_} for Ciel loving her more than Elizabeth?

{_} felt horrible. She knew she shouldn't have. After all, it was _his _fault. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Although he was the last person she wanted comfort from, she turned to face Ciel. He seemed sweet and innocent enough in his sleep. One could almost fall in love with him like this. Looking at him, he seemed like the innocent, non-psychotic twelve year old {_} met five years ago.

"_Oh {_}! I cannot wait for you to met Ciel!" cried Elizabeth, bouncing on her seat._

"_Lady Elizabeth, bouncing is not lady like," warned Paula enthusiastically as ever. Elizabeth giggled and stopped._

"_But you'll _love _Ciel! He does everything beautifully! And he's very good at chess – like you!" At the time {_} was an avid chess player. She loved it and played whoever she could. {_} tried to teach Elizabeth, but she wanted Ciel to teach her. {_} wasn't extraordinarily rich like the Milfords or Phantomhives were, her father was but a simple baron. However, he worked closely with the Milfords so she and Elizabeth became acquainted at a very young age. How ever Ciel managed to escape meeting {_}, she didn't know. _

_When the two reached Phantomhive manor {_} felt very plain, for the house and gardens were grand. Of course, she always felt plain next to Elizabeth. {_} and her family lived in a large house and had a maid and a butler, but still. Looking at the manor made it feel as though her house was tight living quarters. As they stopped, the door opened and the ladies were helped out. Elizabeth, quite acquainted with the butler, introduced the two. Then they were lead inside to their host and {_} proved colourless. He was as prim and proper as ever an earl were. Smartly dressed and mannerisms left not a word out of place. Elizabeth, after gushing some gossip, boasted about {_}'s chess playing._

"_Oh, Ciel, she's a fabulous chess player! In fact, I'm willing to bet she could beat you in a game!" squealed Elizabeth; {_}'s eyes widen as she glanced at Ciel then down at her lap._

"_I'm not that good and I'm sure Ciel –" She was surprisingly interrupted._

"_Alright then – let's play. I was growing tired of playing the same predictable people anyhow. My lady shall prove an interesting adversary," said Ciel, amusement laced through his tone. "Sebastian – fetch me the chess board."_

_Sebastian brought the game and Ciel set it up, allowing {_} to go first. He seemed relatively shocked by her first move._

"_Interesting," {_} heard him mumble as he studied the board then made his move. Elizabeth watched closely as {_} and Ciel played, then finally, another shock came: {_}_ beat_ Ciel._

{_} smiled slightly to herself, remembering the look on his face as she called checkmate. she sighed and, reluctantly, snuggled against his chest while one arm over him. {_} pretended, though, that it wasn't him; she didn't know who to pretend it was, but at the current that was alright. As long as it wasn't Ciel, her aching mind and body didn't care.


End file.
